1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts to increase the integration of memory devices continue to be made. One type of memory device with improved integration is a vertical-type memory device. In this this type of memory device, memory cells having a vertical transistor structure are arranged in a stacked configuration.